Away from home
by Latias4ever
Summary: Rowen is transffered to a private school in Amereica. He leaves his friends, family, and home behind. what will he find in America. please review.
1. Default Chapter

****

AWAY FROM HOME:

_RATED PG. FOR THE ACTIONS AND MILD VIOLENCE. PROMISE IT IS VERY INTERESTING. **SUMMARY: ROWEN WAS SENT TO AN ALL BOYS AND GIRLS PRIVATE SCHOOL IN AMERICA. HE LEAVES HIS FRIENDS –RYO, CYE, SAGE, AND KENTO- HIS FAMILY, AND HOME BEHIND. WHO GOT HIM GOING TO THE PRIVATE SCHOOL? HIS FOLKS THAT'S WHO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THIS TEENAGE ARCHER IN HIS NEW SCHOOL? READ IT TO FIND OUT. **Since there will be some Japanese talking, there will be a glossary at the end of the chapters Review and have fun!!! _****

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 1: Going Away

"Don't worry Rowen. You'll like it there." Rowen's father reassured. "How do you know if I'll like it there? You are never home to know what I like and don't like!" Rowen protested. "That's why your mother and I decided to move you to a private school on campus. We figured that if you stay here, you will be always home alone. Your mother and I work practically every hour of every day. You are always home. Plus the private school you'll attend have kids your age and have talent like you." Mr. Hashiba said. 

"I'm not alone! I have friends!" Rowen said. "In that school, you'll have more friends. International friends too. Don't worry, on the vacations, you'll come home and will be able to be with Sage and your other friends." Mr. Hashiba said. Rowen threw his hands up in defeat. "I can't believe it that you guys are moving me away from my own home town without my consent." He said before running out of the house. "ROWEN TOUMA HASHIBA! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" Mr. Hashiba roared. Too late. Rowen left and was half way up the block.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Later:

****

"I can't believe it Ro." Ryo said as he shook his head in denial. "Tell me about it. How in God's name did my parents got me moving to an American private school. Especially in the middle of nowhere in Arizona." Rowen said. "Hey bro. We fell your pain. It's going to be hard for all of us too." Sage said. Rowen sighted "They think I'm always alone in that apartment. Tell me why I'm alone in that apartment all the time? Because of my parents that's why!" He said as he slammed his fist onto the coffee table. "So what you want us to do?" Kento asked. "There's nothing no one can do. The damage has been done." Rowen said gloomily. The other former ronins looked at him in pity. "So when you leave?" Cye asked. Rowen sank deeper into the chair. "Two days from now" he muttered. "NANI!!!!!!!" The others said in unison. "That's right. This Friday night at eleven. My parents are taking me there." Rowen said. "I can't believe this is happening!" Ryo said. "Yeah well start believing on it Ryo!" Rowen said as he got up. "It's my butt being sent to another school. Not yours, Not your brothers or sisters or cousins or grandmothers. It's mine!" Rowen continued. The other ronins looked at him. Rowen sighted before continuing. "Sorry guys. I just don't know what to do now."

Sage stood up before saying something. "Rowen. You will never be forgotten by us. Away or not, we will always be your friends. That was one of our vow we made after Talpa's defeat." He said as he held his hands out. Rowen smiled at it and places his hands on top of Sage's hands. "You are right Sage. We will still be the Ronin Warriors!" He said. The others placed their hands one on top of each other's. "ONE FOR ALL AND ALL FOR ONE!!!" They all said in unison.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The days went by fast. Rowen tried to beg his parent's form sending him away. But it never worked. Friday afternoon finally came. Rowen sat lazily on his chair. It was his last class and he dispise it badly for being his last. "Okay students. Next Monday is our exam on all the material we've gone over. Please take note that it won't be a simple exam. It will have short essay questions, fill ins, essays……." The teacher said. Rowen was lost in his thoughts on how the new school would be. The whole school knows about his departure that day. Everyone talked about it. There was no stopping someone from a crowd to say his name and about his departure. 

"Mr. Hashiba" The teacher said. Rowen snapped back to reality. "Gomen nazi sensai. It won't happen again" he said. "And it won't Hashiba-san. Since you leave this school as of the end of this class, it won't happen again. Keep in mind that a private school in America doesn't tolerate with daydreaming." The teacher said. Rowen heard the snicker of his classmates behind him. Then the bell rang. Rowen gathers his stuff and ran out the door. "Hashiba-san" His teacher called him. Rowen walked back to the classroom. "Hai sensai?" He asked as he bowed down. The teacher placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck on your journey Hashiba." He said. Rowen smiled purely. It was the first time in a long day that he smiled. "Thank you sensai" He said. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Five o'clock in the evening. Rowen didn't say a word to his father or mother –who suprisenly was there. He went up to his room and slump himself on his former bed that was stripped off from all sheets and blankets. His room held a chill feeling of emptiness. Rowen finished up his packing until his mother called for him. "Touma-Kun, your friend is on the other line." She said cheerfully. Rowen groaned on his middle name. He picked up the phone that was still connected in his room. "moushi-moushi" He said.

-Hey Rowen! You still didn't left? - Kento asked him.

"Iee. I'm leaving at eight. Which is in two hours and a half." Rowen said.

-Great! The guys and I were wondering if we could tattle along and say our good-byes in the airport. - Kento said.

"What about transportation?" Rowen asked.

-You worry so much. Relax man! Sage's dad is coming along to drive us back home. Jeez, for a genius you sure worry like a mother hen- Kento committed.

Rowen couldn't help but laugh. "Sure then you guys can come along."

-GREAT!! I'll tell the guys about it. See you at your place at 1830 hundred hours. - Kento said in his would to be military voice.

"All right then. See you later."

-Right. Ja-ne-

"Ja-ne" Rowen said as he hung up the phone line.

"Who was that sweetie?" His mom asked as she entered his room. "My friend mom." Rowen muttered. "Well don't worry honey. You'll make more friends in America." She said as she stroked her son's hair. "It's the best for all of us." She said. "NO IT AIN'T!" Rowen said as he bolted up from the bed. "You nor dad know what is the best for me. It is great for you and dad, but not for me. I feel much better here." Rowen said, as he trusts a finger in front of his mom. "That is what you expect Touma. You are so used to living in a crowded city, going to a regular high school, having the freedom to wear what ever you want, and going to bed at your time. Once you give a chance to this place, I know your attitude will change. The principle told your father and I that it is always the same attitude in a child when being transfer to a private school. " Mrs. Hashiba explained. 

Rowen didn't had the strength to continue to protest. He sank to his knees and hugged his mother and began to cry. "It's all right sweetie. Your father and I would never do something wrong to hurt you or make you feel bad. This will be a great opportunity for you. In the summer you'll return home so you can catch up with your friends here. Just take it as a long trip to the unknown." Mrs. Hashiba said as she soothed her son. Soonly, Rowen fell in to a deep slumber. Mrs. Hashiba laid her son down. She walks out from the room to find herself in front of her ex-husband. "God I hope it's the best for Touma" she said to him. Mr. Hashiba nodded his head. "It will be Marian. It will be."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

10:25 PM

The night went slow. Rowen stands there looking outside the window. The airplanes were all lined up picking up passengers that were going to different parts of the world. Rowen sighted as he looked back and saw his four best friends looking back at him. "Well guys, this is good-bye. For now." He said. Cye approached him and places his hands over Rowen's shoulderes. "It's never good-by my friend. Just a see you later." He said. Rowen took out his armor orb and gave it to Ryo. "Take care of Strata for me." He said. Ryo gave it back to Rowen. "No Rowen. No one can care of Strata like you. Keep it. Strata will give you the strength, comfort, and the fillness on empty nights." Ryo said.

"Passengers leaving to Arizona please arrive at gate 65D now." The loud speaker said. Rowen sighted and looked at his friends. "Well I will mail you every time I get. Keep in touch." He said. "Touma honey time to go." Mrs. Hashiba said. Rowen looked at his friends again. "Screw the rumors of hugs is for girls. Group hugs." He said. The guys and Rowen gave a group hug that lasted for more than a minute. After giving a bow, Rowen picked up his bags and gave an appropriate bow before leaving. "See you guy's this summer." Rowen said before disappearing into the crowds. "Ja-ne!" the guys said in unison.

END OF CHAPTER 1

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

AUTHORS NOTES: 

HI EVERYONE! AS PROMISE, I WILL PUT A SMALL GLOSSARY OF SOME TRANSLATION OF JAPANESE WORDS. NOW WITH MY TRANSLATOR, TOUMA HASHIBA!

ROWEN: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME TOUMA.

MANIKA: SORRY ROWEN. ANYWAY, YOU PROMISE TO HELP ME ON THIS TRANSLATION. 

ROWEN: RIGHT I REMEMBER THAT. OKAY EVERYONE! HERE ARE THE TRANSLATIONS:

NANI-WHAT JA-NE-LATER HAI-YES IEE- NO SENSAI-TEACHER GOMEN NAZI-SORRY 

MANIKA: WELL THAT'S IT! OH AND IF I SPELL THOSE JAPANESE WORDS, CORRECT ME WILL YA. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY GUYS NAMES FOR OUR NEW CHARACTERS, PLEASE SEND IT IN. AND ONE MORE THING, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY. WELL HOPE ON HEARING FROM YOU. ROWEN BE NICE AND SAY GOOD-BYE TO OUR GUESTS.

ROWEN: C-YA ALL! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. THE ARRIVAL

****

AWAY FROM HOME

CHAPTER 2: THE ARRIVAL

Authors note: **ITALIC LETTERS LIKE THESE MEANS A PERSON THOUGHT'S. PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Previously on away from home:

**"Passengers leaving to Arizona please arrive at gate 65D now." The loud speaker said. Rowen sighted and looked at his friends. "Well I will mail you every time I get. Keep in touch." He said. "Touma honey time to go." Mrs. Hashiba said. Rowen looked at his friends again. "Screw the rumors of hugs is for girls. Group hugs." He said. The guys and Rowen gave a group hug that lasted for more than a minute. After giving a hug, Rowen picked up his bags and gave an appropriate bow before leaving. "See you guy's next summer." Rowen said before disappearing into the crowds. "Ja-ne!" the guys said in unison.**

__

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

Arizona USA:

"Well here we are." Mrs. Hashiba announced. Rowen looked up from the book he was reading. '_Geez It's about time. My butt is numb'_ He thought. The whole drive was two hours and a half. Rowen slid his window open and looked astonish at the place. The whole school was like a small city in the middle of a desert. The buildings were big. Making him look small like a pesty ant. "Well let's go son." Mr. Hashiba said. Rowen sighted as he put his book away in his backpack. Coming out of the car, Rowen thought that he would faint in no time. The weather was hot. Picking up his small suitcase, Rowen followed his parents into what he'd suspect was the main office.

Rowen looked on both sides. There were kids his own age having a basketball competition. The only thing is that they don't have a team uniform. In fact they all wore navy blue slacks and a white blouse. "How in God's name they can stay in dark clothing's in a hot climate here?" Rowen asked to no one specific. "Well Touma, they are really used to the weather here." Mrs. Hashiba explained. "Figures." Rowen muttered. That's when he saw a group of girls giggling to his left. They wore navy blue mini skirt that was not knee level and their blouse was the same as the guys. White. 

Rowen whistle to the likeness of the girls. "Touma that is in proper to do!" Mrs. Hashiba said. "C'mon mom! It is a fact in life." Rowen said. 

After entering into the main office, Rowen sat on a bench that was close to the office his parent's entered. "Well, I guess this is good-bye to freedom" He said to no one. Sitting on the bench was killing his back. All ready he misses home. He missed his one and only friends. Even if he made friends at this school, they would never take the place of his one and true friends. _'Sage, Cye, Kento, Ryo, How I miss you guys.'_ He thought. 

"Ahem" An unfamiliar voice said. Rowen jumped to his feet to be face to face with an old lady. "I suppose you are Touma Hashiba. Am I correct?" She asked. "Y..Yes ma'am." Rowen said. The lady walked around Rowen inspecting him. "Well I can see that you are low on discipline, and your posture of a gentlemen is not in you. But no matter, that will be fixed in no time record." She said. She then turns to Rowen's parents who were three feet behind her. "Thank you Mrs. White. I'm sure Touma here will behave." Mrs. Hashiba said. "He will behave. That is no doubt." Mrs. White said as she gave a glare look to Rowen that almost made him piss. 

Mrs. White walked Rowen and his parents to the outside of the main office. "As you realize, Mr. Hashiba has to wear a uniform like all students here in Lincon's private school." Mrs. White said. Rowen's parent's looked at him. Rowen was wearing blue jeans with a tight white shirt that showed off his abdominal muscles. "Hmm…so we see." Mr. Hashiba said as he brushed his greasy blue hair. "Even though he wears a uniform, he will pop out from the crowed due to his blue hair. And I must ask.." Mrs. White said as she turned to Rowen. "Is that dye or natural hair?" She asked. Rowen gulped before answering. "It's natural ma'am." He said. "Well then, it will be the first time I will have a student with natural blue hair." She said. 

Once they were out from the main office, Mrs. Hashiba gave a hug to Rowen. "Be good Touma. Your father and I will be calling you." She said. "I'm sorry, but telephones has been taken away from the student's rights since three years ago because of some phone pranks students did." Mrs. White said. Mr. and Mrs. Hashiba looked at her. "Well very well then. Mail us when you have the chance hon." Mrs. Hashiba said. "You can always E-mail you know." Mrs. White said. "Splendid! Rowen you know our E-mail address so don't hesitate to mail us all right son?" Mr. Hashiba said. Rowen nodded his head. "Yep I memorized them by heart." Rowen said. After giving the last hug, Rowen tried once more to get his parents changed their minds. "Please. Don't leave me here alone in America." He said with big blue begging eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Hashiba began to laugh. "See how funny he is. Mrs. White." Mr. Hashiba said as he stroked his son's blue hair. "So I see." She said.

After giving the last hug and an appropriate bow, Mr. and Mrs. Hashiba left their son behind at LPS. (Lincon's private school) Rowen waves good-bye to his parents till they were no longer in sight. He then looked at the sun that started to set. _'Good-bye freedom. Good-bye'_ He thought. Rowen then followed Mrs. White to the dorms. As he enters the dorm, his eyes widen in astonishment. The room was small, but it held a bed –which was next to the window-, a closet, a night table that was next to his bed, and a lamp. The good thing was that he wasn't sharing the room with no one. "Starting tomorrow, you will be wearing nothing more than the uniforms. You have three set of uniforms." Mrs. White said coldly as she opened the closet that held three unwrinkled uniforms and one pair of black shoes. Rowen nodded his head as he set his things next to his bed. "So when do I wear my own clothing's?" He asked. Mrs. White glared at him once more. "Never." She sneered. "You are now restricted on many things like all students here at LPS. You will follow our rules and regulation or meet the punishments." She said in a cold sneering voice. Rowen looked at her with a hint of fear in his blue eyes. _'Hello hell'_ He thought. Mrs. White left the room leaving a stunned, afraid Rowen behind. Once she was gone, Rowen raced to the bathroom and locked himself in it. (Now you do not want to know what he was doing right. *v*)

****

END OF CHAPTER 2

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

AUTHORS NOTE: HI EVERYONE! THAT'S IT! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE IT LONGER. RIGHT RO-CHAN?

ROWEN: RIGHT. DON'T WORRY EVERYONE, IF MANIKA CAN'T MAKE THE STORY LONGER, I'LL USE ARROW SHOCK WAVE ON HER.

MANIKA: NOT FUNNY ROWEN. ANYWAY, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. SAY GOOD-BYE ROWEN.

ROWEN: BYE PEOPLE.

SAGE: WAIT!! I DIDN'T GET MY CHANCE TO TALK!

MANIKA: SORRY SAGE. YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER.

KENTO: BUT YOU PROMISE.

SAGE: YEAH YOU MADE ME GIVE UP THE DOJO CLASS JUST TO BE IN YOUR TALK.

MANIKA: YOU'RE IN IT NOW.

KENTO: OH HI EVERYONE!!

SAGE: HELLO LADIES.

MANIKA: OH BROTHER. ANYWAY, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. I HAVE TO GET THESE GUYS TO LEAVE ME ALONE.

EVERYONE: C-YA ALL!! PLEASE REVIW


	3. The anguish

****

AWAY FROM HOME

CHAPTER3: THE ANGUISH

__

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Previously on Away from home:

****

After giving the last hug and an appropriate bow, Mr. and Mrs. Hashiba left their son behind at LPS. (Lincon's private school) Rowen waves good-bye to his parents till they were no longer in sight. He then looked at the sun that started to set. _'Good-bye freedom. Good-bye'_ He thought. Rowen then followed Mrs. White to the dorms. As he enters the dorm, his eyes widen in astonishment. The room was small, but it held a bed –which was next to the window-, a closet, a night table that was next to his bed, and a lamp. The good thing was that he wasn't sharing the room with no one. "Starting tomorrow, you will be wearing nothing more than the uniforms. You have three set of uniforms." Mrs. White said coldly as she opened the closet that held three unwrinkled uniforms and one pair of black shoes. Rowen nodded his head as he set his things next to his bed. "So when do I wear my own clothing's?" He asked. Mrs. White glared at him once more. "Never." She sneered. "You are now restricted on many things like all students here at LPS. You will follow our rules and regulation or meet the punishments." She said in a cold sneering voice. Rowen looked at her with a hint of fear in his blue eyes. _'Hello hell'_ He thought. Mrs. White left the room leaving a stunned, afraid Rowen behind. Once she was gone, Rowen raced to the bathroom and locked himself in it.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Japan:

****

"Did he take it well Mr. Hashiba?" Sage asked. Mr. Hashiba nodded his head. "Yeah. He did acted sarcastically but he took it well." Mr. Hashiba said. "Is there anyway we can keep in touch with him?" Kento asked. "Yes. You can mail him regularly or E-mail. All students have their own laptop there, so there ain't no problem for him since he knows how to work a computer as if it was just another toy." Mr. Hashiba said. Mrs. Hashiba came back from the kitchen with some tea and rice balls. "Care for some Rice balls young men?" Mrs. Hashiba said. "All right! FOOD!" Kento said as he grabbed the tray from Mrs. Hashiba's hands. "Kento that is in proper!" Cye said as he got the tray from his bulky friend.

"But I'm hungry" Kento whined. Cye passed the tray to Sage who passed it to Ryo. "Sorry big guy but no food for you. Remember your diet." Ryo said.

Kento began to whine over it. "Stupid doctor just had to tell my folks of my obese state. God I would love to kill him that Baka!" he said as he slammed his fist to the table. "Suits you right for eating like a pig." Cye said. Everyone else chuckled from the scene. Mrs. Hashiba looked up at the grandfather clock that stood in the middle of the living room. "I believe it's late for all four of you. You should start your way home. I'll E-mail Touma that you all said hi." Mrs. Hashiba said. "It's all right Mrs. Hashiba. I own a computer of my own. I'll E-mail him." Sage said as he got up. "Speaking about time, I have practice in about an hour. I have to go." Sage said as he bows respectfully and left. The others did the same, as they walked not far from Sage.

Mrs. Hashiba sighted. All ready she misses Rowen's presence in the house. "It's real quiet with out Touma's presence in here." She said. Mr. Hashiba shook his head. "I told you to think of this outcome. Now we can't get him back for another year or two." He said. "Hey I believed it was the best for Touma! He can't be living in this apartment all alone almost everyday just because YOU are always in that lab of yours!" Mrs. Hashiba said. "You didn't want anything from him Marian! You knew from the very beginning that I can't keep my eyes on him because of my responsibility's at the job!" Mr. Hashiba yelled. " Oh quit with that crap Genichiro! You said that you'd take time to take care of him! You promise me, Touma, and the judges! But no! You went on with your job and left Touma all alone. That's why I got that idea of sending him to America!" Mrs. Hashiba said. She got her purse and walked out the door. "I'm late. I have to get to the airport. I have a project to do in Los Angeles. Talk to you soon" She said as she slams the door.

Mean while, Sage and the others walked down the streets. "So, you will E-mail Rowen soon?" Ryo asked. Sage sighted. "Yes I will. When I get his mail, I'll let you know about him. Kay?" "All right." Cye said. As they got to the corner of the block, they all looked at each other, realizing that something was missing. "When is Rowen coming back?" Ryo asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Hashiba said within the first week of summer. Hopefully" Sage said. "You know something Sage. You sometimes act as a hoe sometimes!" Kento said. "What! I haven't done a thing to set you up," Sage said in defense. "You are taken this crap as if nothing happened." Kento said. "Woah first time Kento is serious." Cye said. "Shut up fish boy! We all miss Rowen so much right? Well then I decided to do something about bringing Rowen back home. Even if it means we have to go to Arizona and kidnap him from that boot camp school." He finished to say. 

"So tell us what to do oh genius one." Sage said as he cris-cross his arms. Kento tried to say something before becoming mute himself. "Thought so. Look as much as I miss Rowen; we can't do anything right now. Planing will take a while to do. I will confess something to you guys. I know I take this whole situation too…calmly as if nothing happened. But under Kami's eyes I also wish that there were something that I can do to bring Rowen back. Even if it means that I have to put MY LIFE for him I'll do it. But right now as we speak, there is nothing that we can do. So by the ancient death, let's take it one day at a time." He said. The other ronins nodded their heads. "Look I have to go. Grandfather is waiting for me in the DO-JO I'll talk to you guys later." With that said. Sage, Cye, Kento, and Ryo said their good byes and departed their own way.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Arizona:

****

"BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG" The alarm clock went. Rowen tossed and turned till finally he gave up. Siting up on the bed, Rowen looked around in his surrounding. _'I'm still in Arizona. Great now I can live happy.' _He thought. It was Monday morning. All ready his second day in the campus. The other night he tried to give his best impression with his fellow students. Only, things didn't go as he expected. Getting up from bed, Rowen made his way to his closet and took out his uniform and headed to the bathroom. Minutes later, Rowen checked himself in the mirror. "All dressed up, but what to do with these bruises on my cheeks?" He asked to himself as he winced to the touch. That's when he heard the school bell go on. "Oh God I'm late!" He yelled. Rowen grabbed his backpack and his armor orb and left his room.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Later:

****

"All right students settle in." The teacher said. All the students took their seat and started to whisper quietly. "Well as you all know, next week is our midterm of the new term. And I hope you all-" "WATCH OUT!" Rowen cried as he slipped into the hallway. "BAM!! CRASH!" "What was that?" The teacher asked. He and all the student's came out from the classroom to see Rowen under the grantors cleaning equipment with the bucket on his head. The student's started laughing at the scene. "My God are you all right young man?" The teacher asked. Rowen nodded his head. "Yes. I'm just not use on walking on wax floors with these shoes on." He said. "What class do you have now?" The teacher asked. "Umm..Math." Rowen said. "Well then you made it to the right place. Come in come in." The teacher said. Rowen entered followed by the other students. Though after entering, the door was slammed shut. "You are late!" The teacher said. Rowen looked at him confusingly. "I-" "Don't say a word!" The teacher said. All of the other students looked at Rowen who seems still confused. The teacher walked around him making and inspection on his pressed uniform. "Well I believe you are the new student here. Hashiba Touma am I correct?" The teacher asked as he looked at the attendance sheet. Rowen nodded his head. 

"Well I'll take it for granted. But next time, get here on time. Am I'm clear Hashiba!!" The teacher said. "Y..Yes sir." Rowen said. 

"Very well then. Sit to the side where Niki sit. Niki please raise your hand. Rowen looked to the class and saw a girl raising her hand. He looked at her closely. She had auburn hair, her eyes were light brown, and her complexion was ivory. "Ahem. Hashiba. Get to your seat." The teacher said. Rowen nodded his head and headed to the desk. "All right. Before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED, next week, we'll have our midterm of the term. I hope you all have been studying through out your textbook. So now, let's get on with the class. So now, we are going to quadrilateral and logic. As I was telling you last week, the degrees are a important part of ………" The teacher said. But Rowen lost track on what the teacher said. Instead, he kept his full attention to Niki who was bored herself. She took out a small picture that was attached to her binder and sighted.

"Mr. Hashiba!" The teacher said. Rowen jumped and looked at the teacher who was furious. "Gomen Nazi sinsei." Rowen said. "TALK ENGLISH!" The teacher said. "I'm sorry sir." Rowen said. He heard the soft laughter of the other students in the room. Then the bell rang. Rowen grabbed his stuff and started his way out. "Hashiba! Get back here. I need to talk to you." The teacher said. Rowen slumped his head down and walks back to the classroom. "Yes sir?" Rowen asked. The teacher placed a hand on Rowen's shoulder. "Listen kid. I don't know where you came from, but I know by just looking at you that you are a good kid." He said. "I get that all the time sir. The thing is that I come from Japan and our culture is way different from here. So I'm just not used to all this and my new environment." Rowen said. "I understand. I know I sounded kind of rough back there, but if I get soft on you just because you are new, then the other kids will expect me to be soft on them too. But keep in mind that I and all the staff here will be here for you and all the other student's. Understand?" The teacher said. Rowen nodded his head in understanding. 

Then the late bell rang. "Oh Crap! I'm late!" Rowen said as he began to run out. "Touma. Come back." The teacher said. Rowen looked at him. "Yes sir?" He said. "First, no cussing, and two, I'll give you a pass." The teacher said. After giving the pass, Rowen left the classroom to the other class he suppose to have. He then looks at the pass that had the teacher's name on it. _'Mr. Chaser huh.'_ He thought.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Hours later:

****

Rowen slumped to his bed. The day was hatic for him. All day, he was bragging with the teachers and he hasn't eaten a thing all day. Rowen heard his stomach rumble angrily at him. _'God. How bad can it get?' _He asked himself. He then looked at the out side window, all the other kids in the school were all having a great time playing basket ball and volley ball. Rowen turned over and looked at the night table that held the pictures of his friends. _'When will this be over?'_ He thought. Then he felt a slight burn that came from one of his pockets. Taking out his armor orb, he looked at it with awe. The orb glowed with a bright blue shine. "Armor of Strata. Please help me to get through this." He said. Then a soft whisper was heard. 'Close your eyes' the voice said. Rowen did as he was told. Then all of the sudden, he felt himself flying in the air. 'Open your eyes' the voice said. Rowen opens his eyes to see himself flying in space. "Cool." He said. He then saw his armor of Strata in front of him. 'You will never be alone Rowen. I will always be here for you' Strata said. "Thank you Strata" Rowen said. Then all went white.

Rowen opens his eyes to see himself back in his room. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was six at night all ready. "Time to eat." He said with a chuckle to hear his stomach grumbling in response. He got up from the bed and started his way to the cafeteria.

End of chapter 3

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Author's note:

Manika: Well there you have it. I know it sounds crucial, but that's the way it is. Don't worry people, the story will lighten up a bit and more action will come in time. Just take it easy. Please review the story. Thanks for all the support.


	4. New friends

****

AWAY FROM HOME

CHAPTER 4: 

NEW FRIENDS

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

PREVIOUSELY ON AWAY FROM HOME:

****

Rowen slumped to his bed. The day was hatic for him. All day, he was bragging with the teachers and he hasn't eaten a thing all day. Rowen heard his stomach rumble angrily at him. _'God. How bad can it get?' _He asked himself. He then looked at the out side window, all the other kids in the school were all having a great time playing basket ball and volley ball. Rowen turned over and looked at the night table that held the pictures of his friends. _'When will this be over?'_ He thought. Then he felt a slight burn that came from one of his pockets. Taking out his armor orb, he looked at it with awe. The orb glowed with a bright blue shine. "Armor of Strata. Please help me to get through this." He said. Then a soft whisper was heard. 'Close your eyes' the voice said. Rowen did as he was told. Then all of the sudden, he felt himself flying in the air. 'Open your eyes' the voice said. Rowen opens his eyes to see himself flying in space. "Cool." He said. He then saw his armor of Strata in front of him. 'You will never be alone Rowen. I will always be here for you' Strata said. "Thank you Strata" Rowen said. Then all went white.

Rowen opens his eyes to see himself back in his room. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was six at night all ready. "Time to eat." He said with a chuckle to hear his stomach grumbling in response. He got up from the bed and started his way to the cafeteria.

__

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

TWO MONTHS LATER:

****

Rowen sighted as he turned the page of his American History book. The next day he was going to have an exam on the chapter of the Great Depression within President Roosevelt time. He hated history of all the classes. Mostly because it was due to talking about people who had passed away years ago. '_I hate this._' He thought. Just then, his watch alarm sounded. Rowen looked at the time. It was 6:30 of the evening. His stomach growled with anger from being ignored almost all afternoon. "Well, no better time to chow down ne?" He said with a small chuckle. 

Rowen got up from his bed and headed to the cafeteria where everyone ate. Rowen knew he wasn't invited to sit in the cafeteria since he was the 'out cast' of the whole school. So he took is dinner in a bag and left. '_Maybe it won't hurt to go to the library and check my e-mail there_' He thought. So on he went to the library. It was a muffling sound that made him stop his tracks. Rowen looked to where the sound came from. '_Where is that noise coming from?_' He thought. He then saw a small bush rattle. Rowen placed his dinner on the ground and sneaked behind the bush. There lying on the ground was a guy his own age all wrapped up in a lasso and duck tape on his mouth and hands and feet. 

"Hey, how long you've been here?" Rowen asked as he slowly removed the duck tape from the other boy's mouth. "Uhhh….like 3 hours. Maybe more." The boy said. "Who did this to you?" Rowen asked as he removed the lasso and the other duck tape from the boy. "You know Jerry and his gang?" The boy asked. Rowen nodded his head. "Yeah those skums beaten me up once." Rowen said as he helps the boy to stand up. "Well, they did this to me because I didn't gave them my lunch money." The boy said. "You didn't reported to Mrs. White." Rowen asked. "Any one who does that and he and his gang will kill that person." The boy said. "My name is Touma Hashiba. But I liked to be called Rowen." Rowen said. "My name is Andrew Chestnut. But I liked to be called Andy." Andy said as he gave his hand. Rowen took it and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." He said. "The pleasure was all mine." Andy said. 

"Hey, how about you hang around my room. I have dinner and extras. I guess you need to scarf down too." Rowen said. "Great!" Andy said. Rowen and Andy went on to Rowen's room where he sat with Andy on the soft carpet. "Geez. I don't know how you can kneel down and eat at the same time." Andy said as he shifted to the indian sitting style. "Customs of my Country." Rowen said as he digs in his Sushi. "Ewwww….groooooossssss….." Andy said as he looked away from Rowen who was eating a raw eel. "What?" Rowen asked as he gobbles down the eel. "That. How can you eat such thing? Every one here hates that." Andy said. "What? Sushi? Oh again, it's the customs of my Country." Rowen said as he chewed on a fish. "Where do you come from? China?" Andy asked as he nibble onto the potato chips that Rowen had. "Close. Japan." Rowen said. 

Andy coughs up his chips and looked at Rowen. "You look nothing like a Japanese person." He said. "Well my best friend looks nothing at all. He's half-American and Japanese. I'm pure Japanese." Rowen said. "Oh well, that doesn't matter now." Andy said as he dug into his chips. "How can you eat such greasy food." Rowen asked as he winced to how Andy ate. "Well…it's all salty and fatty. But it taste good." Andy said as he gave one chip to Rowen. "Try it." He said. Rowen looked at it and then at Andy. "How about I make a deal with you, You eat a piece of Sushi and I eat a chip. Deal?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Andy sighted. "I knew something like this would happen." He mutters. Andy took a piece of red fish and Rowen to a chip. "Okay, when I count to three, we eat." Rowen said. Andy nodded his head. "One…two…three!" He said. 

Andy and Rowen ate onto the fish and chip. Their eyes were shut closed as their taste buds tasted the food. Rowen looked at Andy who still had trouble in eating the fish. "Not bad Andy. How about you?" He asked. Andy looked at Rowen unbelief. "That was delicious." He said as he tried to grab more of the plate of Sushi. However, Rowen took it away. "No you don't. This is my dish." He said "Aww…C'mon, just one more bite." Andy said with begging brown eyes. Rowen couldn't resist it that he gave his unfavorite part of the Sushi. Andy took it and gobbles it up. "Not bad as the other one. What was it?" Andy asked. "Which, the first or last?" "Both" "Well.. The first was a king fish and the other one was a octopus." Andy's eyes were wide. "OCTOPUS!!" He asked. "Hai." Rowen said with a nod. Andy raced to the bathroom and promptly threw-up.

Rowen sat there feeling bad for him. Minutes later, Andy return and looked pale. "Was it that bad?" Rowen asked. "You knew it all along that it doesn't taste good huh?" Andy asked. "I don't like octopus either. I thought you'll like it." Rowen said. "That's the problem, I did. But I'm kind of allergic to octopus." Andy said. "Gomen Andy. I never meant to hurt you." Rowen said with a slight bow. "Nah it's okay man. I know you didn't meant it." Andy said. Rowen then looked at Andy with a sparkle in his eyes that Andy could have sworn he saw the cosmos. 

"So I guess it's late now. Tomorrow we have class and that American History exam." Andy said as he got up and started to the door. "Right. I'm having trouble with American History." Rowen said. "Ah no sweat man. Most answers rely on the date and the famous dead people. Mr. Green is easy with the exam. Mostly it's multiple choice so with genius like you, it will be a breeze to get an A+." Andy explained. "Guess so." Rowen said as he looked at his textbook. "Hey Question Andy." He said. "Yes?" Andy asked. "What is up with Niki and that picture she has all the time?" Rowen asked. "Well, she been here for about a year now. The photo is the picture of her son, Stephen. After his birth, Niki's parents took her here and sended her son to an adoption center. All I know is that her folks are filthy rich. And that kid represents her first boyfriend name Stephen. She was madly in love with that guy. Everyone feels sorry for her." Andy said. "That's sad man." Rowen said.

"Yes it's sad. Well anyway, I'll see you in class Ro. I have to get some rest before the test. C-you tomorrow." Andy said as he left the dorm. Rowen sighted and lay down on his bed. He indeed felt sorry for Niki and her kid. '_Hopefully they meet up one day._ ' Rowen thought as a tear slipped down his cheek.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

JAPAN:

****

"And so, the president of America by the name, Franklin Roosevelt, build the treaty of the New Deal that help the Americans to do better during the Great Depression Era." The teacher explained to the class. Sage looked onto his binder lost in thought of what Rowen had e-mail him. "Date-san. Is everything all right?" The teacher asked. Sage snapped out of his trance. "Hai Sensai. I just dozed off." He said. "Well I hope it's about our topic of the day and not about tonight's date with a cheerleader." The teacher said. "Iie on that ma'am." Sage said as his face turned beet red.

Then the bell rang. Sage walked out the classroom as though he was in a funeral. "Hey Sage!" Ryo called out. Sage turned to him. "Hi Ryo." He said. "What's up with the gloom face man. It's like something bad happen." Ryo asked as he walked to the side Sage. "I received Rowen's e-mail Ryo." Sage said. Ryo's face turned pale white to here something like that especially if it comes out of a glommed Sage.

"What's up?" He asked. "I'll show it to you once the other's gets here." Sage said. Minutes later after a long silence, Cye and Kento arrived spooked on Sage's and Ryo's expression. "I don't have to ask if there is something wrong. Spill it out." Cye said. Sage nodded his head. "There is something wrong. It's about Rowen. He e-mailed me." He said. "So what is it about?" Kento asked as he digs in his food. "Here it his so that you can read." Sage said as he took out a printed white page with a letter on it. Ryo took it and began to read it out loud.

__

"HI GUYS,

HOW ARE YOU ALL? I'M FINE HERE IN ARIZONA BUT IT IS LONESOME. THE TEACHERS HERE ARE REAL STRICT AND IT'S QUITE HARD FOR ME TO MAKE FRIENDS. BUT I'M A MAGNET TO THE BULLIES HERE IN THE SCHOOL. ONE THING FOR SURE, STRATA HELPS ME OUT EVERY DAY IN ORDER FOR ME TO KEEP ON IN THIS STRUGGLE. I MISS YOU ALL VERY MUCH. IT'S HARD FOR ME TO THINK STRAIGHT WITHOUT WORRING ABOUT YOU ALL. HOPEFULLY NO DYNASTY OR WARLORDS WILL POP OUT AND THEN GOD KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS. 

HOPEFULLY MY FOLKS WILL CHANGE THEIR MIND IN KEEPING ME HERE AND HAVE ME RETURN TO JAPAN SOON. I HATE IT HERE. THE SUN IS SO HOT THAT IT IS MOST OF THE DAYS 100 DEGREES. AT NIGHT, YOU COULD HEAR THE WOLVES HOWL AND THE OWLS HOOT. IT'S HARD TO SLEEP IN LATE CAUSE THEN THE PRINCIPLE IS ON YOUR BACK. 

ANYHOW, I HAVE TO SIGN OUT SOON. I PRAY THAT YOU ALL ARE IN BETTER SHAPE THAN ME. TALK TO YOU SOON GUYS. DON'T LOOSE HOPE. I WILL COME HOME SOME DAY. MISS YOU ALL

~ROWEN"

****

Ryo looked at his comrades as they all look in a sad expression. "That ain't fair you guys!!" Kento said as he rose from his seat. "We know Kento. But what can we do?" Cye asked. "I'll tell you what we are going to do. We will go to Rowen's dad and show him this letter to him. I bet that he can get the principle from over there to have him removed from that psycho place and back here." Kento said. "It's worth a try Kento. Let's do it this afternoon." Sage said. "It is?" Kento asked. "Yes dufuse. It is." Cye said as he rolled his eyes.

"All right. Today afternoon. Right after school. Sounds good?" Ryo asked. "Yes." Cye said. "Sounds good." Sage said. "Good." Kento said. "All right then. After school it is." Ryo said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

LATER:

****

"I can't believe he denies it!" Kento said as he slammed the wall of the laboratory. "'Oh that's just Rowen playing a practical joke on you all. I bet he's having a blast over there.' What was that all about! I guess not being with Rowen most of his life makes him dull." Sage said. "Look, Rowen's parent's are not going to help us on this. We have to do it on our own and get Rowen back here." Ryo said. "You got that right." Kento said. 

As they walk south to the main street, they weren't aware of the shadow of someone looking at them from the laboratory. "You four don't know how much I miss my son. You may think that I don't care, but I do. Some day I will bring my son back. But it have to be with time itself." Mr. Hashiba said before shutting the curtains and going back to work.

END OF CHAPTER 4

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHORS NOTE:

Rowen: Are we on? Yes. Okay then, umm..Well that's it of chapter four for all viewers. Keep in mind that no ronins belong to Manika. Kay. Oh and the character 'Andy' is one of Manika's buds she hangs out with. Well..the name was taken only. The dude is from Europe man.

Manika: Rowen, they don't want to know about my school friends okay. *Glare*

Rowen: You mean chat friend.

Manika: Oh boy. Maybe in the next chapter, I should have to eliminate you huh??

Rowen: NO please don't do that.

Manika: Well, I'll think of it. Anyway review and tell me if I should kill Rowen or what.

Rowen: Please everyone say 'have pity of Rowen Hashiba.'

*Touma Enters*

Touma: Nah, I think it's better to have you eliminated. That way I get full attention from mom and dad.

Rowen: WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I thought you love me!! *runs off *

Manika: *sweat drops* Ehh..No comment on that. Anyway, Review and tell me on what I should do to Rowen in the next chapter. Should I have bullies beating him up along with Andy or should I get the principle on him. Your review is important so check in and let me know. Bye.

Touma: Ja-Ne everyone. Vote!!


	5. the gangs and friends

****

AWAY FROM HOME

CHAPTER 5

GANGS AND FRIENDS

________________________________________________________________________

__

NOTE: BOLD, ITALICS, WITH UNDERLINE STANDS FOR LINK THOUGHT.

BOLD, ITALICS SATNDS FOR THOUGHT OF A PERSON

"WORD" STANDS FOR PERSON'S CONVERSATION

*_FLASHBACK* Is for past scene._

****

________________________________________________________________________ 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

PREVIOUSELY ON AWAY FROM HOME:

"I can't believe he denies it!" Kento said as he slammed the wall of the laboratory. "'Oh that's just Rowen playing a practical joke on you all. I bet he's having a blast over there.' What was that all about! I guess not being with Rowen most of his life makes him dull." Sage said. "Look, Rowen's parent's are not going to help us on this. We have to do it on our own and get Rowen back here." Ryo said. "You got that right." Kento said. 

As they walk south to the main street, they weren't aware of the shadow of someone looking at them from the laboratory. "You four don't know how much I miss my son. You may think that I don't care, but I do. Some day I will bring my son back. But it have to be with time itself." Mr. Hashiba said before shutting the curtains and going back to work.

AND NOW CHAPTER 5:

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

ARIZONA:

****

Rowen and Andy walked up the hallway of the library after doing massive study on human psychology. "Man why does Mrs. Penn does this to us??" Andy asked. Rowen sighted as well shaking his head. "Donno. I guess because we are in higher level of study than those in public school are. Man am I slipping from my studies." He said. Andy stopped and looked at Rowen. "The Rowen, Touma, Hashiba slipping in his studies??" He asked wide eyes.

Rowen shook his head. "Hai. Mrs. White called me up yesterday after class to show me what improvements I've done. Tell you what, she put my studies in a line graph. And man did I slipped from Psychology, Math, and Science." Rowen said. "Wait a minute. Why?" Andy asked. Rowen sighted. "Well, I kind of homesick you know. I miss my family, my friends, my sensais hollering at me, I miss my favorite dish. I miss my clothing styles, I miss it all." He said as a tear slipped down his cheeks. Andy sighted. "You and me both. I miss my home in Seattle Washington. I miss going to the basketball game every season, I miss hanging out with my buds and doing pranks to our neighbors, I miss my mama's cooking, I miss my father's snores, I miss all of it and it's just because I got into a little argument with a teacher then accidentally flipped the bird. I even miss my favorite TV show, Dawson's creek." He said.

After leaving the library doors, a huge shadow appeared and it almost scared Rowen to hell. "Well well, if it ain't dorky and dorker." The boy name Jerry said. "Cut it off Jerry, we're in no mood in playing kick the smaller people." Andy said. "Cut it off Jerry" Jerry mimicked which caused his whole gang laughing. Rowen stood in a karate defense stance. "Ohhhhh…..The nerd is gonna beat us up boy's. I think I'm gonna wet myself." Jerry said and again, had his gang laughing. "Aww you better believe it." Rowen growled. Andy placed a hand on Rowen's shoulder. "Don't do it Ro. You beat them up and you will be the one punish by Mrs. White." He said, as he looked straight ahead. Rowen looked to where Andy was looking at and saw Mrs. White walking to their direction. 

"YOU are right Andy. Let's get the hell out of here." Rowen said and glared at the bullies. "You watch your back." He sneered before walking away. "Oh no. You watch your back outsider." Jerry hollered. Rowen sighted. The tensions on beating the bullies were getting to him. "TOUMA HASHIBA!!" Mrs. White hollered. Rowen groaned to the name. "Yes ma'am?" He asked. Mrs. White Yank Rowen's arm to her. Causing him to wince. "I got a report from a class mate saying that you have written a threat in the men's room." She sneered. "Nani??" Rowen asked. "TALK ENGLISH!" Mrs. White yelled at him and slapped him. 

"Ro-" "DON'T GET INTO THIS CONVERSATION MR. CHESNUT OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME CONSENQUENCES!" Mrs. White roared. Andy backed away. Rowen looked at Mrs. White shocked as he held his tears in check. "Mrs. White I haven't done anything." He said. "Then why is it that there is proof's in the restroom Mr. Hashiba?" Mrs. White asked. She pulled Rowen by his ear and dragged him to the school building. "Rowen!" Andy called out. He knew it wasn't Rowen's doing. Obviously it was Jerry and his gang doing. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mrs. White dragged Rowen to the bathroom where the writing was. She tossed Rowen to the floor, hearing the 'thump' of Rowen's body hitting the pavement. Rowen looked up to see the writing. _'Watch your back cause I'm coming after you American punks.'_ Was written on the wall. Rowen looked at Mrs. White innocently. "I haven't' done this Mrs. White. Honest." He said. "But you are the only immigrant in this school Hashiba. No one else could of write it. Plus we got eye witness who said they saw you writing it." Mrs. White said

She tossed a blue rag and placed a bucket filled with water in front of Rowen. "Now I want you to clean this writing off the wall. And when you do, report to my office immediately for more discussion." Mrs. White said as she began to leave. Rowen stood up and rubbed his injured cheek with care. "I hate my new living." He muttered.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Next day:

****

Andy looked both ways in hope to find Rowen walking down the halls. All day he hasn't seen Rowen and it scared him deeply. He didn't went to class and he wasn't in his room at all. _'Where is he??'_ Andy thought to himself. Finally with in minutes, Andy saw Rowen exiting the principle's office. His face was filled with black and blues and the once sparkling eyes were now dull without life. "Rowen!!" Andy called out. Rowen didn't answer him and kept on walking to the direction of the next class. 

Andy raced up to him and placed a hand on Rowen's shoulder. "Rowen are you okay?" Andy asked. Rowen looked to the direction of where the voice came from. Yet he didn't looked eye-to-eye at Andy. "Nope." He said as he kept on walking. "Rowen, about yesterday, I'm sorry about it. " "You are not sorry Andrew. You left me to take the punishment alone. My TRUE friends would be there for me even if they have to suffer with me. Those that I left back in Japan are my true friends." Rowen said. "Rowen, I-" "You don't have to explain me nothing Andy. We are no longer friends." Rowen said as he pushed Andy aside. 

Andy looked sadden at his only friend who went through a bad night. _'I'm sorry Rowen. I am a coward to face my fears.'_ He thought before following Rowen to their Psychology class. He knew that Mrs. White has abuse Rowen physically. But no one dared to tell the authorities because of fear of what Mrs. White can say in defense and then get paid twice as hard that the first time. Once that happen. A kid told his dad about being abused by Mrs. White. He came over and talked to her and she cleared her name saying that she never has touched the child. That the child was trying to accuse her for nothing. After the father left, Mrs. White called for the child to enter to her office only to be taken to an abandon attic where there was a closet and put the kid in there. He was found dead within days. Mrs. White cleared her name by saying that she just recently talked to the boy's father and haven't' seen the child since then. _'God I hope Rowen doesn't go through what Theodore went through'_ Andy thought.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Japan:

****

"So any way, Mrs. Mioko got upset with Suzuki and Miles for talking during the exam. She asked them to go to the principle's office. But they left the room and the custodian found them screwing like bunnies in the library room." Kento said as he bit into his meal. "Talk abut embarrassment." Cye said as he diged into his spaghetti. Ryo kept on laughing about the gossip. He had to admit, ever since the whole diet, Kento changed. Not only physically but also socially. Kento made improvements from weighting 250 to 200. What would Rowen think of it? Ryo then looked at Sage who was quiet 

all day. 

"Hey man. What gives the silence?" He asked Sage. Sage looked at Ryo with a concern look. "All day today since five in the morn, I felt some sort of pain with in me and also the image of Rowen played in my mind." Sage said. Ryo and the others looked at Sage concerned. "I knew I felt something this morning. But I paid no attention to it." Cye said. "What if it's Rowen in trouble. Oh crap!! What if something bad happened to him!!" Ryo said. 

"I just donno guys. But I'm so sure that the pain was coming from Rowen." Sage said. Then his face lightened up a bit. "I GOT IT!!" He yelled. Causing the whole school go quiet. "Hush man. What you got?" Ryo asked. "If we can feel Ro's pain through our links, that means we can communicate with him. Kami why haven't I seen this before?" Sage said. "Is it possible?" Cye asked. "We'll soon find out." Sage said as he enters to a meditation trance.

__

'Ro can you hear me?" Sage sended out to Rowen. The others waited for a response. Their link was open to the max, which could receive even the faintest thought. _'Rowen c'mon answer us.'_ Sage thought again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Arizona:

****

'Rowen c'mon answer us.' Came another thought to him. Rowen got up from the bed and looked at his armor orb that glowed brightly. Rowen knew the guys are trying to contact him. He opens his link and sended out a message. 

__

'Sage, Cye, Kento, Ryo. Is that you?' He asked.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Japan:

****

"Yes we got contact!" Sage said. 

__

'Rowen. Are you all right?'

'Not really Sage. Something really bad happen to me.'

'What is it Ro?'

'This place is hell. The principle beated me up and claim that I did something wrong.'

Sage gasp at the last message Rowen gave him. "Sage what is it?" Kento asked. Sage looked at them all. "He's being abused." He whispered. 

__

'Sage are you there?'

'Yes Rowen. I'm here. The guys are here too. Don't worry, we'll get you out of there. I promise man'

'Please guys. Hurry. Strata can't help me forever.'

'Don't worry about that. I'll tell my father what's going on. He knows about our link so it will be easy for us to convince him about your current stage.'

'Thanks man. I owe you…….'

'Rowen?'

Nothing happen. Sage loosed the communication with Rowen. "Rowen Abuse? How is it that Mr. Hashiba can't see this?" Ryo asked. "You know Rowen's folks won't do something about it." Cye said. "Look. I'll talk to my dad about this. Hopefully he can do something about it. According to the thoughts Rowen sended to me, they were shaky, week, and fearful. Guys, Rowen is afraid." Sage said.

"Well then we have to act fast in order to get to Rowen soon." Ryo said as he got up from his seat and looked at his comrades. "You are absolutely right." Kento said as he got up. "We need Rowen back safe and sound." Cye said as he also got up. "If the adults won't help us, then by the ancient's death shall we use our armors to help us to get Rowen back." Sage said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Genichiro! We need to talk." Mrs. Hashiba said as she entered the lab that belonged to her ex-husband. "Not now Marian! I'm busy." Mr. Hashiba said. "All way's busy. Stop being busy and listen up you crack head." Mrs. Hashiba insulted. Mr. Hashiba looked at her unproved. "What you want Marian?" "It's about our son. We need to get him back and soon. I have reports about LPS being a bad school. There are reports of students being killed there without cause. And it all happens during Mrs. White's term in office. And always's after she talks with the parent of a student do these kids disappear." Mrs. Hashiba said. Mr. Hashiba took off his glasses and looked at Marian. "So what do you propose to do?" "I'm bringing my baby back from there and make a report about that school to the authorities" Mrs. Hashiba said. "That won't help at all. Mrs. White said that Touma has to complete at least one year of study in that school." "He has been there for almost nine months Genichiro! He has to be brought home NOW!!" Mrs. Hashiba said before sobbing. 

Mr. Hashiba knelt down next to her and hugged her body. "It's all right Marian. Cry all you want." He said smoothly. Remembering the last time he said that. It was when Marian was expecting Touma unwanted.

__

*FLASHBACK*

****

"Genichiro. I have to tell you something." Marian said to her boyfriend whom she knew for only 8 months. Genichiro looked up from his textbook and smiled at her. "What is it Marian?" "Genichiro, I don't know how it happened, but-" Marian trailed off and looked to the wooden pavement of the floor. Genichiro walked up to her and cupped her chin lovenly. "What is it hun? " He asked. "Please don't get mad. Please don't leave me when I tell you this." Marian said with tears falling down her cheeks. "I won't get mad." Genichiro said. "Genichiro, you are going to be a father." Marian said. 

Genichiro looked stunned at that moment. Part of him was within that womb of Marian "God's Marian. How old?" "Three months." Marian said. Genichiro moved away from her and went back to his study table and open a small chest up. "Genichiro. I-" Marian said as she sank to her knees. Genichiro came back with a small box. "It's a perfect time to ask you this since there will be another Hashiba to feed on." Genichiro said. Marian looked at him confused. "Marian Balze, I want to ask your hand in marriage. If it ain't for me, then for that unborn child in you." Genichiro said.

Marian looked at him before hugging him and wept. "Yes Genichiro. I do." She said with a sob. Genichiro hugged her back. "It's all right Marian. Cry all you want." He said.

__

*END OF FLASHBACK*

****

"We will get our son back Marian. We will" Mr. Hashiba said.

END OF CHAPTER 5. 'THANK GOD'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHORS NOTE: WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT EVERYBODY. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IN THIS STORY?

WILL ROWEN LIVE THIS TRAGIC EVENT? WILL ANYONE FIND OUT ABOUT MRS. WHITE'S SECRET BESIDE THE STUDENT'S? WILL MR. HASHIBA RE-MARRY MRS. HASHIBA? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH ROWEN'S AND ANDY'S FRIENDSHIP? WHAT WILL IT BE FOR THE BULLIES? WILL SAGE AND THE OTHERS GET TO ROWEN? WILL THIS STORY END? 

TELL ME WHAT U THINK BEFORE I PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER. 

JA-NE ALL!!

TOUMA: HE-HE! MY BROTHER IS BEATEN UP. AND I'LL PLAY THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE. INCLUDING MY BOYFRIEND SEIJI AND BUDDIES SHIN, SHU, AND RYO. REVIEW ALL OR YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY. 

ROWEN: YEP AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD BEAT THE AUTHOR FOR PUTTING ME IN HELL. AS IN H-E-L-L.

TOUMA: NAH. I DON'T THINK SO. SHE IS DOING A GOOD JOB IN GIVING YOU BRUCES.

ROWEN: *MUTTERS*

SEIJI: TOUMA HUNNY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!

TOUMA: OOPS FORGOT ABOUT TONIGHTS PARTY IN MY ROOM *SKIPS ALONG*

MANIKA: RIGHT. SO ANYWAY, REVIEW LIKE GOOD AUDIENCE

JA-NE

C-YA

LOVE ALL

ADIOS

CHOW

BYE

BYE

BYE

REVIEW

SAGE: YES REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS. *GIVE BEST SMILES*

CYE: YES DO REVIEW FOR BLOODY SAKES SO THAT WE CAN GET ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER AND THEN HAVE A NEW STORY UP.

RYO: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT CYE

CYE: OOPS

SHIN: YES OOPS YOU BAKA *SLAPPS HIS BROTHER'S HEAD*

CYE: OW

RYO: REVIEW ALL AND G'NIGHT. 

ALL: G'NIGHT AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

MANIKA: IT'S AUGUST YOU BAKAS! *SMACK THEM ALL WITH A BROOM*

ALL: OUCH

ROWEN: THAT'S THE 51 BRUCE THIS DAY

MANIKA: SO? ANY WAY REVIEW AND I'LL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER.

JA-NE


	6. Being a hero

AWAY FROM HOME 

**CHAPTER 6**

**BEING A HERO**

THANK U FOR THE REVIEW'S FOR THIS STORY. AS PROMISED, I HAVE POSTED THIS CHPTER UP. BUT DUE TO CLASSES, I WILL BE DELAY IN POSTING CHAPTERS UPON CHAPTERS LIKE OTHER WRITERS. BUT KEEP IN MIND, THIS BOOK WILL BE FINISHED AS WELL AS MORE STORIES THAT ARE ON THEIR WAY TO BE POSTED BY NEXT YEAR. (JUNE) BECAUSE IT IS A GRADUATION STORY. 

ANY HOW, BACK TO THE ISSUE, I DO NOT OWN NONE OF THE RONIN WARRIORS AND I DO THIS FOR THE FUN OF BORDNESS

**_THANK U RO UR TIME_**

**_`MANIKA H._**

PRIVIOUSELY ON 'AWAY FROM HOME':

**."Genichiro, you are going to be a father." Marian said. Genichiro looked stunned at that moment. Part of him was within that womb of Marian "God's Marian. How old?" "Three months." Marian said. Genichiro moved away from her and went back to his study table and open a small chest up. "Genichiro. I-" Marian said as she sank to her knees. Genichiro came back with a small box. "It's a perfect time to ask you this since there will be another Hashiba to feed on." Genichiro said. Marian looked at him confused. "Marian Balze, I want to ask your hand in marriage. If it ain't for me, then for that unborn child in you." Genichiro said.**

**Marian looked at him before hugging him and wept. "Yes Genichiro. I do." She said with a sob. Genichiro hugged her back. "It's all right Marian. Cry all you want." He said.**

*END OF FLASHBACK*

**"We will get our son back Marian. We will" Mr. Hashiba said.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

Arizona_:_

**  "Rowen we need to talk." Andy said as he followed Rowen to the dorm. "Leave me alone Andrew! We are through as friends!!" Rowen said.  Andy had enough of Rowen's childish games. He forcefully turned Rowen around and slapped him on his cheeks. "What was that for?" "For acting like a three years old Rowen!" Andy yelled at him. "Well let me act as a 3 year old you…you…" Rowen trailed off.  "You mean to say 'You dick head'?" Andy asked. "Uhhhhh……….Yes." Rowen said.  "Well let _me_ tell _you something immigrant! I may be a coward with Mrs. White, but I'm always by my friend's side NO matter what! You Rowen, have to accept me as I am. I'm not like your friends in Tokyo, but I am worth of being trusted." Andy said. Rowen sat there on his bed hearing that from a pissed friend made him think all the times.  Rowen knew that nobody are like his friends Sage, Cye, Kento, of Ryo. But he needs to accept the way the new friends are. "Sorry Andy. Please accept my apologies." Rowen said.  Andy smiled. " Yes Rowen, I accept your apologies." He said. _**

**   Rowen smiled meekly only to be disturbed by a cry of help. Rowen looked to the window to see one of the buildings in smoke. "Yo Andy! One of the buildings is burning up!" Rowen said. Andy looked to the window to see the burning building. "Let's get over there! Someone may be in need of help!" Rowen said as he ran out of the room and headed to the direction . "ROWEN!" Cried Andy.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Somewhere in the air:

** "_Ge_nichiro, are we there yet?" Marian asked for the billionth time. "No Marian. We have another 5 hours to go." Genichiro said. "Can the pilot go any faster?" Marian asked. "Marian. This is a jumbo jet. There is no way that this plane will get to Arizona in three hours." Genichiro said as he picked up his book and began to read. Marian got closer to him and hugged his arm. "Genichiro. I love you." She said. Genichiro looked up from the book and starred at her light brown eyes. " I – I love you too Marian." He whispered. **

** Then an announcement was made. "Your attention please. We are going to land to the Philippine islands due to the hurricane in California. We are sorry for this delay." Genichiro and Marian looked at each other.  They now couldn't help their son in the rescue from LPS. Now it was up to him in not get in trouble till they get there.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Japan:

** "Look on what I found. 101 ways in eating junk food without gaining weight." Kento said. "First it was 'I want to eat what ever I can get.' Now it's 'I want to be healthy cause it makes me look hot and the cheerleader captain likes that.' Where did the old Kento go?" Ryo asked. "The old Kento went to Kansas Ryo. Now this is the new Kento Rei-Faun" Kento said as he opened the book and started to read. Sage and the others were in the library researching about the many hours' flight from Japan to Arizona. They have planned to go to Arizona and rescuer Rowen by using their armors.**

** "Kento! We are looking a way to rescue Rowen. Not to hear about what you will do just to date the Captain of the cheerleaders." Cye said. "Well… you look for that. I want a date with Sakura. She is a hottie. And if she does likes me, then many other girls do too. Man I'm glad that doctor made me go into that diet." Kento said as he drank his bottle of water. "Hey! and all this time I thought that you wanted to kill the poor man." Ryo said. "I change my mind. I look great, chicks digs me, and I got much stronger and less hungrier." Kento said.**

** " Guys you are not concentrating. We are here to rescue Rowen. Not to know about Kento's popularity with the girls in school." Sage said. "I get the feeling that Sage is jealous because I took away all the girls from him." Kento said. Sage rolled his eyes before continuing. "Listen. The flight is quite long. It may take at least a 12-hour ride. **(Actually I'm guessing here)** And to look for Rowen will probably take days till we find him." Sage said. Yet, no one was listening. Instead they were fighting with Kento about that Sage was not jealous of him. **

** Sage had enough of it that he grabbed a thick book –One that Rowen will read for only two days- and slammed it to the table that they were sitting at. The whole group went into silence and looked at Sage's redden face. "Listen. If you don't want to cooperate in helping me in the mission to save Rowen, the get out and talk at Burger Kings. But I am dedicated to help my best friend, Rowen from this mess. So leave or else-" Sage said. The others just starred at him. "So what you guys want to do?" Sage asked. "Well I say to you four boys to get out of here before I call authority." A voice said. Sage looked up and saw an old lady glaring at him. " Gomen ma'am. I meant no rudeness to you." He said with courtesy. The lady pointed her finger to the door, which meant 'GET OUT' to them. In silence, all four boys grabbed their gear and headed out the library.**

** "Man! Our one chance in doing research in our mission, ruined. And I should congratulate you guys for that." Sage said as he glared at his friends. "Hey! It's not my fault that Ryo and Cye were arguing about my date with Sakura' sister." Kento said. "Yeah ? Well let me-" Sage trailed off as he felt his chest hurt with the image of Rowen in his mind. _'Guys. I need your strength.' Rowen thought spoke to their link.  Sage looked at his friends who were also feeling the same thing. "Guy's. I think Rowen is in deep trouble." Sage said. "I feel his pain." Kento said. "He's in great pain." Cye said as tears streamed down his cheeks.  "Rowen!" Ryo cried out._**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Arizona:

 Rowen ran to the burning building seeing that the great inferno was burning the most proportion of the building.  "Rowen went into his pockets and took out  his armor orb. "Armor of Strata!! Tao-Inochi!!" He cried out. Soonly he was in his armor. He felt the power in his armor. Strata was getting weak from helping Rowen out through out the nine months in LPS. He heard a cry inside the building. "I'm coming!!" Rowen yelled as he entered the burning building. 

 ** As Rowen entered, he felt the tremendous heat. He followed to where the voice came from. _'Please let me be not too late' He thought. As he got to a room, he saw Niki curled up in a corner. Niki sobbed softly knowing her end was near. Soon, she felt a cool body on top of her. She looked up to see a man in an armor looking back at her. "Niki. I'm going to get you out of here." He said. Niki knew that voice anywhere. "Touma Hashiba" she asked. Rowen nodded his head. Just then, the roof began to collapse. "Let's go!" He cried as he carried Niki in his arms and started his way out of the building._**

** Andy looked outside. Wondering where Rowen went off to. He saw Rowen running to the burning building, but he disappeared. _'Man! Where did he go?' He asked. Then, Andy saw a shadow coming out from the burning building. It was Rowen! Andy ran up to him to see him collapse and letting Niki out from his arms. "Rowen! Are you ok? Are you all right? Speak to me Rowen!" Andy said. Rowen looked at Andy with a smile. "Forgive me friend.' He whispered before fainting. "Rowen!!" Andy cried._**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

AUTHORS NOTE: Well there you have chapter six. The end of the story is near!! What will happen during the next chapter? You give me some suggestions! Who knows! Maybe I will put it up in the story. Oh and after this is done, I will –hopefully- place up a new story. But this time, it will be romantic. (100% sure.) So keep up in reviewing. And again, sorry for the delay. Hopefully, I can post the other one much faster. 

**Rowen: Yes hopefully. Nods**

**Manika: Rowen! I thought you were in the hospital treating your wounds. **

**Rowen: I was Manika-sana. About 4 months ago.**

**Sage: Yep and now it's cured. Not a bruise in site.**

**Manika: So you guys liked it?**

**Touma: NAWWW… I thought that Me and Seiji was going to have some fun in kissing or something.**

**Seiji: This is not a romance story koi.**

**Touma: Oh right he-he. I goofed.**

**Manika: oh brother. Anyway, keep on reviewing. For now, I must say good-bye.**

**All four guys: *sings* Good bye, far well to you my friends. Good bye for now until we met aaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Manika: Oh brother. You guys had been seeing too much Nick jr. Anyway OWARI ALL.**

**Everyone: GOOD BYE!!**


End file.
